The Not so jerky jerk and I
by athcaga.4ever
Summary: Upon his now dead grandfather's request, Mikan Sakura sends a letter to a certain Tamaki Suoh. Soon, she finds herself living Japan's richest family and constant fights with Tamaki's handsome son Natsume Hyuuga Suoh. Guest appearances from OHSHC. NXM
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY! XD**

_When one door closes, another opens;  
>but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door<br>that we do not see the one which has opened for us._

I am looking outside the window, watching in awe as we pass the busy streets and towering buildings of Tokyo. For someone who was born and raised at the countryside, this is, certainly, a rare sight for me. All my life I believed that the world is full of farmlands and grass fields, but, here I am amazed at my own stupidity.

Just as when I was about to close my gaping mouth, the expensive car (I know it's expensive since first, it's fast, as in really fast, second it's chairs are comfy, third, I didn't even know such a sleek car existed, and lastly, on our way here, the people tried to steal glances of it) I am in came to a halt in front of a huge gate. A man, who I guessed is a security guard because of the uniform he's wearing, approached us and looked inside the car. He talked to one of the men, who picked me up, and nodded before looking at me. I smiled at him and he nodded as a sign of acknowledgement, perhaps. He stepped back and went towards the gate. He pushed a button and the most amazing sight I've seen since I arrived here in Tokyo stood before me.

I can't believe my eyes. From the gate, which is a kilometer away, I can already see the humongous manor that stands proudly in the middle of a 250 hectare land at Tokyo's most expensive district. While the car was nearing the mansion, I caught sight of golf course at my right and various sport courts i.e. basketball court, tennis court, soccer field, baseball field, and so on at my left. I can see small a racing car track from a distance. God! Even Go Jun Pyo's house (Boys Before Flowers) is nothing compared to this.

I spent the rest of the ride, not that it was that long, drooling at the different structures we passed by. The car took a turn around a fountain before coming to a halt. The house I saw a kilometer away is now in front of me and if it looked huge from the gate, then, hell, it's even bigger at close proximity. I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that the 1,000 people from my village can fit here because they surely will.

The four-storey glass wall house is painted white and is the perfect stage for luxury living and contemporary tastes. It looks like those modern houses you see on televisions, except that it is a lot larger and with exquisite design.

Before I forget, I am Mikan Sakura. I am sixteen years old. When I was a year old, my parents died from a car accident and my grandfather took me in. According to him, my mom was disowned by her family, for no apparent reason or so I've heard. My dad's mom and also my granddad's wife, on the other hand, passed away while giving birth to my father. My dad was the only son and therefore, my grandfather is the only relative I have. Well, that was until last month. As some of you might have guessed, my beloved grandpa passed away because of old age. Before he died, he told me to contact Tamaki Suoh and told me to give him his letter.

A week after his death and a day after his burial, I sent the letter to the address grandpa gave me. I was too depressed to go Tokyo. Who wouldn't be?

For a month, I waited for a response but nothing came. I was starting to believe that the man no longer remembers my grandpa, or maybe, he remembers, but he just doesn't have time to bother with his letter, when, suddenly, two men in black came knocking at my door. They told me they there on Tamaki SUoh-"sama's" orders and that Tamaki-"sama" wants me to go with them. As a proof they showed me the letter I sent and another letter from the man in question.

It reads:

_To Mikan-chan:_

_My condolences on your grandfather's death. I'm really saddened to hear about what happened to him. He is practically my father. He took care of me even before my grandmother acknowledged me. He is one of reason I am able to become who I am now. How I wish I was present during his funeral, but, because my secretary regarded his letter as one of those solicitation ones which are often sent to me, it was forwarded to the Solicitations Department. It was because of my beloved and wonderful wife that this letter reached me. She was looking at the Solicitation Letters when she saw your grandpa's name, since, my Haruhi (that's my wife's name) knew him from second the Suoh Mansion, she handed it to me. She's really wonderful, isn't she? She knows how much I treasure people. I wonder where she is. I miss her already, even if we have just parted awhile ago. HEHEHE! We've been married for twenty years already. I love her more each day. She's a lawyer, by the way. She's the owner of HFS Law Firm. You know? The biggest law firm in the country. She's wonderful. No wonder she gave birth to the best son in the world. _

_He's Natsume Hyuuga Suoh. He didn't inherit both our looks and many are wondering if he's really our son. He got his mom's and my brains, and therefore, he's a genius. WAHAHAHA! He's also good looking, After all, he's our son. _

_These two men in black picking you up are my family's men. Rest assured. They won' do anything bad to you and they'll surely protect you. FYI, they are the best in the country. Don't forget to pack everything. See you at the Suoh Mansion this evening. _

_Love. _

_PAPA TAMAKI. _

I looked at the two men and gave them a questioning look. They looked back at me with the same face and I showed them the letter. They read it and started laughing.

"That's typical of him." The taller man said after regaining his composure.

I looked at them for awhile before inviting them inside my humble home. They settled themselves with my wooden sala set. I offered them a glass of juice but they declined. Without a second thought, I started packing my things. Even if I don't really know who this Tamaki Suoh is, I know grandpa won't leave me in someone bad's hands and the man seems kind and even if those two men who came to pick me up look scary, they are actually nice. I took all of my clothes and other important belongings and placed them inside my only luggage bag. I grabbed my grandpa's picture and placed it on top of my things before zipping the bag.

I went out of my room with my bag and immediately the bald man came and took it from my hand.

And after five long hours, here, I am now, getting some of my things which were scattered in the car's backseat. The same man who took my bag opened the door for me, while the other man took my luggage from the compartment.

As soon as I got out, screeches echoed behind me. I looked at my back and for the millionth time today, I found myself gaping. Behind me were the four coolest cars I've seen in my entire life. Four gorgeous guys came out of the cars. A red haired woman, who I recognized as the actress who starred in a blockbuster movie, is clinging to a blonde man with spiky hair, who stands at around 6 feet, while a black haired girl, who can easily win Ms. Japan's title, is holding hands with another blonde man who I guessed is the former's twin, well duh, they look exactly alike, except for the hairstyle that is, the latter's is less spiked than his twin's and he's slightly shorter, maybe around 5 feet and 11 inches.

Another blonde man whose hair parts in the middle and whose eyes show off an ocean blue color is talking to a raven haired guy who is holding a soccer ball on his left hand. Both are of the same height and are slightly taller than the first of the twins. They tower at a height of 6 feet and 2 inches.

"Hey Natsume, have you heard Kanou Kyousuke will be part of next year's Japanese Team?"

"Hn." The man walking beside him, whose name I figured is Natsume, replied while looking at the ball he's holding.

"Looks like next year's team will have a big shot in the FIFA World Cup."

Before Natsume can reply, the second twin interrupted.

"Stop kiddng, Ruka, Japan will surely win the championship." The blonde said proudly while putting his now free arm on Natsume's shoulder. The raven haired looked at him with irritation clearly visible in his face.

The man immediately took his hands off the lad and proceeded to continue the conversation. "We'll finally see the Kanou siblings in action."

"Kitsu, why did you remove your arm from Natsume's shoulder?" The man who shares the same looks with Kitsu teased.

"Oh shut up, Koko. Natsume's already pissed because of Tsu - - -." Before the blonde can finish he was interrupted by his twins fake cough.

"Oops!" Koko moved away from the raven haired man who's looking more pissed than before and went to cuddle with his girlfriend.

The four of them walked towards the house in silence.

"Good afternoon, Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, Koko-sama, and Kitsu-sama." The two men in black said while bowing their heads.

The man who I guessed to be Ruka smiled at them, while Natsume didn't even bother to look. The twins patted the two men's backs before turning their attention to the quiet me.

"Hey. Look what we've got here." Kitsu said loudly while examining me. His outburst caught Natsume and Ruka's attention because I found them looking at me.

I remembered my manners and greeted them properly. "Good afternoon. I am Mikan Sakura."

"I am Kokoroyomi Hitachin, but you can call me Koko, and this is my twin, Kitsuneme Hitachin. The guy on your left holding a bunny is Ruka Nogi Haninozuka. And that rude man who looks uninterested is Natsume Hyuuga Suoh. He's Tono's son. Oh by Tono, I mean Tamaki Suoh ojissan."

"Err. Nice meeting you." I said while smiling.

The twins stretched their hands and pulled my right hand for a handshake, while Ruka only smiled at me.

Natsume, on the other hand, acted as if he heard nothing and continued on his way towards the house. After bidding me their goodbyes, his friends and their girls followed behind.

**Honestly, I'm not really confident with this story, but, since, a trusted friend of mine told me it's pretty good, I decided to upload it. I'm really sorry of you didn't enjoy my story.**

**I do appreciate comments and suggestions, but, please don't be too harsh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my The Not so Jerky Jerk. I hope you like it. **

**And thank you for all the reviews and alerts. **

**Enjoy. XD**

I stared at my new room's ceiling while thinking about the things that happened awhile ago and I still can't believe what the two men in black told me when I asked them about the family I will live with. (I only remembered to ask them after those four guys entered the mansion since I was pretty much occupied with the sceneries on our way here.) I came here knowing nothing about Tamaki Suoh except that my grandfather worked for him and he is rich but, boy, never in my wildest dreams did I think he's this filthy rich. For the information of everyone, Tamahi Suoh is the CEO of the world's biggest conglomerate, the Suoh Group of Corporations. If I am stupid because I thought the rest of world is filled with grasslands, then, I am hopeless for not noticing that the man is a Suoh. Tamaki Suoh. Suoh Group of Corporations. Get it? I certainly deserve the dumb folded looks those two men gave me.

According to them, Tamaki Suoh, inherited SG (Suoh Group) after graduating from college and because of his genius he made the then Asia's no. 1 conglomerate to the world's biggest. They also added that despite his amazing brains, he acts stupid and is often reprimanded by his wife and son.

They continued on their tales about the man's feats, but, I was too surprised to remember, or even hear, anything.

After regaining my composure, I asked them about those four guys and their cars. After all, it's not every day that you see such cool cars, oh, let me correct myself, I didn't even know such cool cars are manufactured. Typical me.

And here is what they told me.

Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme are the only sons of Hikaru Hitachin, a world-renowned fashion designer. The Hitachins rank 15th in Forbes List of the World's Richest Families. Koko came in a red McLaren F1. In 1994, it was the fastest and most expensive car. Even though it was built 15 years ago, it has an unbelievable top speed of 240 mph and reaching 60 mph in 3.2 seconds. Even as of today, the McLaren F1 is still top on the list and it outperformed many other supercars. While Kitsu's is a blue Koenigsigg Agera. It can burn 0-60 in 2.8 seconds, reaching a maximum speed of 235 mph. It has the parts to reach 270 mph, but the supercar is electronically capped at 235 mph. Their cars are sold at 80 million yen and 130 million yen, respectively.

Ruka Nogi Haninozuka, on the other hand, is from a family of martial artists. His house is filled with trophies, medals, plaques, certificates, etc. of martial arts competitions. Aside from owning the biggest martial arts school in the world, the Haninozukas also own the most advanced medical center in Asia, the only reason the hospital is not ranked the best in the world is because of Cambridge Hospital. At the 9th position they rank higher than the Hitachins. Ruka's car is a white Lamborghini Reventon. It is the most powerful and the most expensive Lamborghini ever built. It takes 3.3 seconds to reach 60 mph and it has a top speed of 211 mph. Its rarity (limited to 20) and slick design are the reasons why it is so expensive and costly to own. It is sold at 130 million yen.

And last, but definitely not the least, is the heir of the SG, Natsume Hyuuga Suoh. Like his father and mother he is an acclaimed genius. A bachelor's magazine defines him: "With his messy raven hair, crimson eyes, God-like body and money to boot; he is number one in the World's Most Sought After Bachelor". I don't really understand why he's a bachelor, because from what I've heard he is only two years older than me, which makes him eighteen years old. But if you think about his 'business achievements', might as well, consider it reasonable. He came in a black and red Buggatti Veyron Super Sports. This is by far the most expensive street legal car available on the market today. It is the fastest accelerating car reaching 0-60 in 2.5 seconds and with a top speed of 267mph. It's sold at 195 million yen. The Suohs stand proudly at 4th position in Forbes' list.

Those four, practically grew up together, since their parents are bestfriends. They are seniors at Ouran High School Host Club, a school owned by SG and which only caters to the elite. Those cars. Those wealth. Those looks. I bet those four can get any girl they want.

Typical rich guys.

Before I can continue my thoughts, a blonde man came bursting from the door.

"Mikan-chan. I'm so glad you arrived safely. I wanted to pick you up from your hometown, but, my secretary won't let me." The man said while trying to hug me.

"Ano….."

"Tamaki-sempai, she looks confused. Maybe you should introduce yourself first." A lady with long brown hair wearing a blue office suit instructed while heading towards the two us.

". I missed you. I came to pick you at your office but you weren't there," The man, who I guessed is Tamaki Suoh, released me from his grasp, and went to cuddle with his wife. He was pouting, which looked really silly.

"Now. Now. Tamaki-sempai. I missed you too. I just went with Hikaru to help him pick an anniversary gift for his wife." The woman was trying to free herself from his husband's strangling hug.

Her husband continued hugging her, oblivious to her actions. Knowing her attempts were futile, she let his husband do as he wished and looked at me.

"You must be Mikan, right? I'm Haruhi Suoh and I'm sorry if my husband nearly strangled you awhile ago, believe it or not, that's just his way of showing his love." She smiled at me and, boy, she is gorgeous. I'm not lesbian, or anything, but she really looks pretty, especially the way how her eyes correspond to her actions. I can't believe she's already a mom, she appears young.

"It's okay." I said while returning her smile.

She returned her gaze at her husband who was still hugging her happily. "Tamaki-sempai, maybe you should stop hugging me and introduce yourself to Mikan-chan."

The man let go of his wife, directed his attention to me and kissed my hand. His wife rolled her eyes at this.

"Good afternoon, my lady. I am Tamaki Suoh. It is my honor to be your adopted father."

"Wait. What?" I asked with confusion obvious in my voice.

"Didn't I tell in the letter?" The man also looked confused. I showed him his letter and the confusion in his face was replaced with an 'Oh, crap! Haruhi's gonna get mad when she sees this' look. His wife tried to sneak a look at the letter, but, the blonde, whose purple colored look nervous, tried to hide it.

His wife eyed him suspiciously, while he gave off a nervous laugh.

"Excuse me, but, what's with the adoption. I didn't hear anything about it. I thought I'll only live here." I asked trying to break the tension in the room.

His wife shrugged and gave a knowing look. "I guess this idiot here forgot to tell you because he can't help but talk about himself." If only looks could kill, Tamaki Suoh, should be lying dead, right now, because of the eye daggers his wife was sending him. "Since you are still an underage, we filled for an adoption paper a week ago, right after we read your grandpa's letter. It was approved yesterday."

"Oh. Okay." I said while digesting the information.

"Mikan-chan, so, how do you like your room? It's wonderful isn't it? Well, no wonder, I chose most of the designs here." The man, who has already forgotten the contents of the letter, asked before twirling around the room in a fancy manner. I never thought one could look silly and fancy at the same time.

I've already inspected the room awhile ago. But for the sake of I dunno what, I looked around it again, and my initial thoughts remain. This room is something ordinary for a typical princess. Normal for a princess? Get it? Meaning it's out of the world for a country bumpkin like me.

A queen sized bed covered with pink sheets with a large Panther Doll in the middle lies in center of the room. Two side tables, one on each side, hold two pink lampshades. Oh did I mention, that pink laptop is also on the bed? On my right is a walk-in closet, seriously a walk in closet, I only have one luggage, for goodness' sake. The room has its own living room, meaning, it has a sala set, a 62' inch LED Flat Screen television, a Dvd player, and wait what is that? Is that a PS3? Seriously! The room also has its own bathroom, which is even bigger than my entire house in the countryside. A split type Carrier airconditioner is mounted to the wall opposite my bed. A fridge is also found in the room. The wall is painted light pink and a cute painting is hung above my bed.

"It's beautiful, but, maybe it's too expensive for. . . . . ."

"Of course it's too expensive for a beggar like you." The same raven haired man I saw awhile ago said while leaning on the room's doorframe. What a jerk!

"Natsume! What are you saying?" Her mom went towards him, while his dad stopped his twirling before following his wife.

"Take back what you said." She instructed.

"But, mom. Why are we taking in somebody like her?" The crimson eyed lad said, trying to reason out with his mother.

"My Natsume has become such a bad boy." His father tried to him hug but to the young Suoh quickly avoided his father's affection.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Did you see that? My son avoided me." The blonde is hugging his wife with tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

"Oh come on, dad!" Natsume said sarcastically, which only made his father wail louder. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi! My son is being sarcastic with me!"

The woman ignored his husband. "Natsume, I want you to be nice to her. After all, his grandfather was practically your father's dad."

"Tsk!" "Okay, mom" I guess he doesn't want his mom mad. "And dad, stop crying already. I'm sorry, okay?" He said before leaving. Maybe he's that bad, after all, no jerk says sorry. "But, she's ugly and she isn't even sexy!" Crap! Did I just say he's not such a jerk? If I did, then forget it because Natsume Hyuuga is a total jerk.

**I'm really sorry if there aren't much NatsumeXMikan moments here. I'm not a fan of fast-paced stories and since this is only the second chapter I limited their scenes. I'm really sorry if I disappointed, but, expect more scenes of them in the next chapter.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**Comments and suggestions are appreciated. **

**By the way, check out my other story, it's entitled 'Deadly Encounter Equals Love'. It's still incomplete, in fact, it only has two chapters. I started writing it six months ago, but, because of school I became too busy to write. Now that I have time on my hands, unfortunately, all of my ideas before were forgotten. I really need some help with it. Thanks. **


End file.
